


To Be A Father

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Series: LewdNep's MPreg Hell [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlesian Technology is very advanced, Cake, Especially Neptune Mpreg Trash, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll explain it better in the notes, I'm Bad At Titles, Just enjoy the fic lol, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, One Shot, Post-Beacon (RWBY), Post-Graduation, Remnant Magic is weird, Short One Shot, i'm mpreg trash, owo, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Short lil thing of Weiss and Neptune having a small Father's Day celebration with a cake, followed by Weiss discussing her feelings with her husband on being a future parent.Warning: contains Mpreg (Male Pregnancy). Don't like, don't read.Oh yeah, and Happy Father's Day everyone.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: LewdNep's MPreg Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798174
Kudos: 2





	To Be A Father

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone. Didn't have any ideas for a steamy Tai smut, so I made this abomination instead lol
> 
> I know a lot of you are probably thinking "But LewdNep, mpreg is impossible! (Cis) men don't have wombs or ovaries or vaginas!" BITCH I KNOW, THAT IS COMMON KNOWLEDGE THAT EVERYONE KNOWS. Most animals can't speak human language in real life, but you don't see anyone complaining about THAT in fiction. I know mpreg ain't everyone's cup of tea and can be too weird for some people, and if you dislike mpreg I respect that. But anyone who's here to leave "Mpreg is impossible!!!1!1!!!1" or "Muh biology" comments: please GTFO. 
> 
> Ok enough salt. I'm just tired of people using "It's impossible" as an argument against it (especially on dA I've noticed) and I really don't wanna have to deal with that shit on my own works. Again, if you dislike it, that's alright. But let people who do like it just enjoy it. 
> 
> Moving on. Yeah, I love mpreg. Not just as something that I find kinda hot/sexy, but as a genuinely interesting concept to use in fanworks to explore characters/couples/universes. I know it's often done in a fetishy or random manner, but I do believe it can be done in a realistic, sensible way in some worlds (especially with fantasy/futuristic/sci-fi genres). That, and I have a sort of a thing for flipping gender roles. 
> 
> And, also, the fact that I (a cis woman) would honestly rather die than give birth (if you differ with me on this of course, I won't judge you). So I generally don't like writing/reading pregnant women in fanworks (my feelings will usually range from indifferent/disinterested to uncomfortable, depending on which characters are involved). Some of my RWBaby Headcanons will involve some female pregnancy, but most are done via mpreg. 
> 
> So uhh yeah, expect quite a few more mpreg stuff from me, both SFW and NSFW. 
> 
> Oh yeah, and in case anyone is wondering how the hell mpreg would happen in the RWBY Universe or where the babies would come out of. Well, Atlesian Technology seems to be very advanced, so I imagine there's some sort of special surgical procedure or maybe an aura-manipulating medicine that can give men the necessary "equipment" to carry babies to term. I haven't completely worked it out yet though. 
> 
> Sorry for the unnecessarily long beginning note. I just wanted to get this out of the way. Enjoy the fic :3

The air in the Schnee household was warm, mellow, and toasty as Weiss Schnee came downstairs to the kitchen that early afternoon, dressed in a casual peach-pink summer dress. There, Neptune Schnee (nee Vasilias) was leaning against the counter in front of the oven, wearing tight yellow basketball shorts and a tight white t-shirt. The 30-year-old heiress took a huge whiff of the air, relishing in the aroma, and moved next to her husband. 

“ _Mmm…_ chocolate-vanilla marble cake…

“Hey, Snow Queen~ enjoying the smell of the cake I’m baking?”

“You bet, it’s my favorite flavor~” she replied enthusiastically, taking one hand in hers and placing the other on his shoulder. “What’s the occasion though? We planned to meet Jaune, and Ruby and Polly today, but not until 6…”

“Well… it’s Father’s day today… and…” he took the hand she was holding and placed it gently on his belly. “...since we have our own little ‘cake in the oven’ now… I thought it would be nice to do something for you today, since…” he pressed her hand a little bit harder. “...you are technically the father in this situation~” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

Weiss giggled and blushed. “Aww, you’re such a sweetheart~” she rested her head on his shoulder and caressed his stomach. “Although, I think I’m still technically the mother, ‘cause if I’m not mistaken, the dictionary definition of ‘father’ is _‘male parent’_ . So technically, I should be baking that cake for _you_.”

Neptune snorted. “As if!” Weiss was known amongst her friends for being utterly terrible with the “food room” and had yet to find the time to learn the ways of kitchenry. “Besides, I kinda wanted an excuse to do something for you, y’know, to celebrate and all that. Also…” he smiled bashfully. “...I kinda do like to think of myself as a ‘mom’ in some sorts, not gonna lie…”

Weiss giggled again. “Can’t blame you there… you do have that energy.” She certainly wasn’t kidding, of course. Amidst his usually dorky-suave and insecure sides, he was often very motherly in nature.

“Though I’ll probably still have the kid referring to me as ‘Dad’ or ‘Daddy’, for convenience purposes.”

“Fair enough. But…” Weiss moved in front of Neptune, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his middle and gazed at him with a smug, seductive grin. “ _I’m still gonna call you ‘Mommy’~_ ”

Neptune blushed furiously and laughed delightfully. “And I’m absolutely down for that~”

Smirking, he picked up Weiss, holding her in the bridal carry, and took her to the couch.

 _"Whoa-!"_ she yelped in shock. "You sure got riled up quickly~ y-you sure now's a good time to-"

Neptune laid down on the couch, pulling Weiss on top of him, chest-to-chest. "Nah, I just wanna cuddle right now." He gave her a quick peck on the nose. 

"But what about the cake…? Can't just neglect it, or it'll burn…"

"That's why oven timers exist. It'll go off when the cake is ready. I think we have plenty of time to cuddle for a bit~"

"Oh, alright…" Weiss sighed and rested her head on his chest as he began playing with some strands of her hair. "Me as a 'Dad' though… I… I honestly have mixed feelings about it…"

"How so?"

"Honestly… I think this goes for just, being a parent in general… but…" she hesitated. 

"I'm listening, honey."

Weiss inhaled. "I think… the more time has passed, the more I liked the idea of having my own kids. Partly because continuing the Schnee bloodline is a bit important to me… but also because I love the idea of taking care of a child, raising another human being of my own flesh and blood… having someone who looks up to you, and trusts you…"

"I'm with you there."

"And… I never got to have that experience when I was a child… y'know, having someone of my own blood I could look up to and trust… _you-know-who_ of course was just a piece of shit, Mother and Winter… they weren't really shitty, but they had so little presence in my life… and… a part of me wants to give someone else that experience that I never got to have. To be, for someone else, everything my father wasn’t.”

“Oh, I definitely get what you’re saying. But why the mixed feelings…?”

“I… ugh, I don’t know, it’s pretty stupid, but… sometimes, I worry that I’ll be… unable to do that.” She started to choke up. “W-what if I end up acting like _him_ towards them?”

Neptune sighed and embraced her back. “Weiss… you know, for a fact, that you’re nothing like hi-”

“I know, I know…!” she winced, her eyes watery. “Ugh… sorry Nep… I get what you’re saying, but… it’s just hard not to feel like this…”

“Hey… hun… I get it. What expectant couple hasn’t worried about whether or not they’d be good parents to the kid?”

“Yeah, it’s just like… the whole thing with being a parent, the idea you said of me specifically being a _father_ , in the same position as he was in…”

“Oh yeah… fuck… sorry if I upset you or anythi-”

“Oh, no, no no no…! It’s not your fault, silly!” she gave a small laugh. “Whether I’m regarded as ‘mother’ or the ‘father’... I’m just having mixed feelings about the whole general idea of being a parent… not that I don’t want to do this with you, just that it’s hard not to worry. Even though we’ve been planning and discussing this for three years at least, it’s just a lot to take in… the fact that we…” she scooted downwards so her head was resting on his smooth, flat stomach, and began caressing it, making him gasp slightly. “...we’re actually having a child now… an actual child, growing inside you… our child…”

“Oh, trust me… even though I’m already about two weeks pregnant… it is still pretty hard to fathom. And I’m not any less worried about it than you are. I’m the one _carrying_ the damn child, after all, and any fool knows it isn't easy.” He cupped her head with his hand, stroking and playing with her hair again. “But as cliche as it sounds… we just need to keep in mind that we’re in this together.” He placed his hand on top of hers on his belly, interlocking fingers. “We’ve still got eight-and-a-half months left. Plenty of time for us to get ready.”

“Yep,” Weiss nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the short but loud _*PING!*_ of the oven timer coming from the kitchen. 

Neptune chuckled. “Seems the _other_ cake in the oven, however, is finished and ready to come out.”

Weiss felt her stomach growl loudly. She pushed herself up and climbed off. “Well I could definitely go for some cake right now. That smell is driving me crazy.”

“Same here. Wanna help decorate it?”

“Absolutely.”

After a few good minutes of decorating, they cut the cake into pieces and each took a slice. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Snow Angel~”

“Happy Father’s Day to you too, Sea King~” She raised her plate of cake, as if it were a glass. “Here’s to us, as future parents... and to our future baby!”

Neptune smiled warmly and did the same. “To us, and our baby!”

They tapped their plates together with a light _*clink!*_ and then began to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, my first mpreg fic! Originally I wanted to have just one giant long fic detailing this entire pregnancy, but I decided posting it in separate one-shots on its own is better. Once I have all the ideas written and posted, Imma probably add 'em into their own collection/series.
> 
> Yeah and expect more mpreg crap from me lol. I'm in a bit of an mpreg mood, so for a while expect mostly this bullshit instead of smut these days. I'm not done with smut, but I will be taking a small break from it cause I'm a bit overwhelmed with smut ideas that I wanna write at the moment. That and I have motivation issues. 
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed my first mpreg thing. As per usual, reviews are highly appreciated cause I wanna improve my writing. 
> 
> I'd use this space to fangirl over how adorable a pregnant!Neptune would be but I'm seriously rambling too much in these notes so Imma save it for a different day.


End file.
